1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to games and more particularly to object collecting action games.
2. Background Art
Action games in which players try to collect objects are old in the art. The Cadaco Division of Rapid Mounting and Finishing Company "OH NUTS!" Game includes a battery motor driven paddle at the center of a concave receptacle; players try to selectively grab colored marbles using a claw-like collecting tool as the marbles are whirled around the receptacle by the motor driven paddle. The collecting tools in the "OH NUTS!" Game are plastic tubes with flared funnel-like bottom portions from which three claw-like prongs project, the prongs spread apart when a collector is pushed down atop a marble to fit over and grab the marble. In the Parker Brothers Division of Kenner Parker Toys, Inc. "MONSTER MASH" Action Games, players use swatters carrying a suction cup to collect picture bearing cards. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,954 issued Feb. 22, 1972 to Meyer et al. discloses a game in which a generally concave receptacle having a centrally mounted battery motor driven rotor for launching balls within the receptacle is provided with two ball feeding members in the form of diagonally opposed scoop-like trays mounted adjacent the outside of the receptacle. There remains a need for additional object collecting games that provide new and entertaining ways of introducing and collecting the objects.